Even Angels Fall
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sequeal to In The Arms Of An Angel. Edward and Hinata have become even closer, over that last past months, and everything seems perfect. Until some of Hinata's past comes back to haunt her. may contain incest, Neji/Hina. Ed/Hina. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Even Angels Fall:**

This takes place two months later after the last story ended.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

from this cold dark hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear!

You were pulled from the wreakage

Of your silent reverie

Your in the arms of angel

May you find

some comfort here." Hinata sings.

Currently wrapped in a towel, she had just stepped out of the shower, and was looking for something to wear to school.

"Hinata aren't you done yet?! How long does it take, to take a shower, pick a fucking outfit, and put it on!" Ed complains bursting into her room. Seeing she's just wrapped in a towel, he quickly shuts the door behind him. While Hinata growls in pure annoyance.

"I'm really starting to think you do this to me on purpose." She says.

"I didn't know you were still in a towel, I thought at least by now, you where in your underwear at the most." He replies, mumbling the last part, while blushing.

"Perverted bastard." Hinata hisses.

"And your hot, you don't see me throwing insults." Edward retorts.

"I like to point out, me calling you a perverted bastard isn't a complement." Hinata argues.

"I know, but the point is you really shouldn't hide your fiqure." Ed explains.

"I've got my reasons Edward."She replies, annoyance lacing her voice so thickly, it could of been mistaken for venom. But luckly Edward knew Hinata enough to know it wasn't venom in her voice.

"Please Hina!" Edward begs, begining to whine.

"Pervert!" Hinata hisses again.

"At least let me hug you!" Ed whines again, still blushing.

"Fine." She growls. She allows Edward to embrace her, but she doesn't return it, for fear of the towel would come undone and fall off. He takes in her scent, breathing deeply, vanaila and honey. They stay like that for a moment, before Ed pulls away. Hinata begins to rumage through her closet once more, before finally deciding on a outfit. Turning to go into the bathroom that connects to her bedroom, she growls five simple but deadly words: Don't even think about it. Ed smirks. The first time he slept over, he had accidently walked in on Hinata changing, finding out first hand that Hinata had never thought of a reason to put a lock on her bathroom door. only her bedroom one had a lock. Even if she had been fully clothed and just finishng zipping up her jeans, that certainly didn't stop her from screaming his ears off, especially about privacy. Hinata meanwhile began to dress. Brushing her long black hair and leaving it down as usuall, she walks out of the bathroom to see Edward laying on his back on her bed. Walking over to him, she gently sits next to him, watching his chest as is it rises and falls, with each breath he takes. She notices how messy his bangs are, and can't help but to ask: Can I fix your bangs?

Ed nods. Tenderly Hinata begins to neaten up his bangs one strand at a time, or so it seems. She stops for a moment, becoming deep in thought, her hand absent mindly landing on his lipes. Sitting up, holding her hand to his face, Ed gently takes each of her fingers one at a time in his mouth, running his tounge gently over them. Hinata just stares at him, eyes wide, shock written all over her face. To Ed's great surprise she doesn't jerk her hand away but continues to let him suck on her fingers. When he releases her hand, she gives him a weird look.

"What was that all about?" She asks. Ed moves closer, his face one inch from hers.

"Hinata I can't do this anymore the relationship." He finally answers. Hinata stiffens up, taking that he wanted to break up permanantly.

"I want it to be real!" He adds in, so fast Hinata almost didn't catch it.

"W-what?" Hinata asks, even tho she knew exactly what he had said, she just couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't want the relationship to be fake anymore, I want it to be real." He repeats. Before she has time to register what he just said, Edward leans over and presses his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes widen, before on her body's own according will, her arms snake around his neck. Pulling him as close as possible. Normally with any girl, Ed would get her to let him enter her mouth. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Hinata, his Hinata, someone to be protected.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's the end of the first chapter! I know it was short, but I hoped you still liked it! Anyhow please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Hinata's mom comes home early to find Hinata and Edward sleeping on the couch. Knowing that her husband would be home early, she quickly tries to wake Hinata, but the teenager growls in her sleep. She then tries to wake Edward. He sleepily opens his eyes.

"You two go up to Hinata's room before Hiashi gets home." She whispers urgently. Ed picks up Hinata up bridal style and carries up the stairs, to her room, and sets her on the bed. Laying beside her and putting an arm around her waist.

A few minutes later Hinata wakes up, Edward's a sleep, so she just lays there the past few months events running through her head. She remembered when she first arrived at the school, her not so happy first encounter with Envy and Edward. Cussing out Sakura, Edward asking her to be his pretend girlfriend, her fainting in his bedroom. Edward's mom figuring out why, Winry and Envy catching her and Edward in a very awkward position. Her dad catching Edward when he almost kissed her, Edward sleeping over, and them become a real couple.

With a shock Hinata also realized one other thing, not only was Edward now her boyfriend, he was also in a way her best friend. This has her last thought she falls back to sleep. Both are awakened by Edward's cell phone. He answers it.

"Hello? Oh hi mom! Yeah I'm at Hinata's. I'll be home tonight. Yes I'll actually go to school tomorrow. Yes I brought a clean pair of clothes when I slept over last night! Mom! Yes I brought a clean pair of boxers! Why are you asking me this! Yes Hinata's right here!" Says Edward talking to his mom, meanwhile Hinata was trying her best not to laugh, but was failing miserably. "Bye mom!" Edward says hanging up. A soft cute pink blush covered his cheeks as he glares at a laughing Hinata. Smirking evilly he walks toward her. Hinata backs away still laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" She asks giggling.

"Prepare to laugh yourself to death!" Edward threatens and pounces onto her, causing Hinata to fall onto the bed. He strattles her and begins tickling her unmerciful. Finally just as it seems as Hinata really is going to laugh herself to death he stops. Leaning over her, he places his hands on each side of her head.

"You...are...ev...il." She says still trying to catch her breath. Edward chuckles and says: Love you too sweetie." Hinata continues to try and catch her breath while a million things are going through her mind.

"Love! He said he loves me! He doesn't know anything about my past! How can he love me!?" Edward seems to read her mind.

"Sorry if it was too soon to say that." He says. Edward knew he couldn't rush things, unless he wanted to risk breaking Hinata's trust.

"It's okay." She replies, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Could you please let me up though?" She adds in.

"I don't wanna!" Edward replies, pouting like a little kid, and laying his head on her collarbone area. Hinata blushes and is forced to lie down.

"Perverted Bastard." She mumbles but with affection. They're interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Hinata dinner's ready."

"Coming Father!" Hinata frantically replies, praying that her dad didn't open the door. Edward seemed to be praying for the same thing, cause not until they both hear footsteps going down the stairs, does he let out the breath he was holding.

"Well I need to go eat and you best be going home." Hinata says getting out of bed.

"See you tomorrow?" Edward asks hopefully.

"Sure. But we'll actually have to go to school." She replies, Edward pouts upon hearing this. Hinata rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Well can I at least have a goodbye present?" Edward asks mischievously, and before Hinata knew it, his arm was around her waist, while his other hand traced up and down her back. Making it very hard for her to breath.

"What did you have in mind?" She manages to get out; Edward smirks although inside he was panicking.

"What if I'm pushing my luck!? I can't loose her trust I just can't!" He thinks to himself. Hinata gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy? Now I really have to eat dinner." She says.

"Very!" He replies, giving her one last hug he climbs out the window, locates his car, and goes home.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Sorry it took so long to update and sorry if its so short. I didn't have anymore ideals, but now I do! Thanks to a friend of mine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When her is in bold letters, Hinata's refering to someone else's voice not her own.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The next day Hinata quickly gets dressed for school and heads downstairs, he father was waiting for her at the table. As she sits down he gives her a forced cheerful smile. Something was up, she knew that, but didn't know what. He wanted something, she just knew it. Now the only question was, what?

"Good Morning Hinata." He says to her.

"Good Morning Father." Hinata replies politely.

"How are your classes going?" He asks.

"Good, all B's." She replies, beginning to nibble on a piece of toast.

"Good, but could be better. Anyhow are you still dating that Edward guy?" He asks her casually. Hinata freezes, she knew it! So that's what he wanted to know, if she was still dating Edward.

"Yeah, what bout him?" She replies, studying him carefully. Why would he want to know this? Hinata tries making eye contact with her mom, but for some reason she avoided it. What the hell was going on?

"Do you love him?" Her father suddenly asks, Hinata begins to choke on her toast, and quickly gulped down some milk.

"I'm not sure." She replies honestly.

"Good, because you're to break up with him. Your cousin Neji is coming and the bloodline must remain pure." He announces.

"What! I'm not breaking up with him! What's wrong with him!?" Hinata snarls at her father.

"His blood isn't pure, just look at his eyes and hair!" Her father retorts.

"No. Nor am I going to marry one of my cousins! God that's just so disgusting!" Hinata replies a sick look on her face, before standing up, throwing the rest of her toast in the trash, and storming outside. Right then and there she decided to walk to school. Edward would just have to go to school alone and hopfully figure out, that she wasn't home.

"Do I love him? Could I?" Hinata asks herself repeatingly. She suddenly finds herself at the school grounds, no one's there yet, which really isn't that much of a surprise, since she's an hour early.

She decides to sit in one of the swings; swinging back and forth she falls into some kind of trance. She's in it for about thirty minutes before she snaps out of it. At first Hinata doesn't know what knocked her out of the trance, but then she hears **her** voice. Memories flood back as she's hit with a massive migraine. Standing up, her legs aren't able to support her own weight, and she crumbles to the ground. Staggering back onto her feet, Hinata manages to walk a couple steps before hearing **her** voice again, and is hit with dizziness.

Giving up, Hinata allows herself to fall, expecting to feel the soft itchy grass scrape her face, but instead she landed on something soft and warm, Edward.

"Hinata are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward asks frantically.

The only thing Hinata's able to say is: Gomenasai Ed-Kun Ogenki Desu Ka?

Edward looks at her confused; Hinata had spoken in a language he wasn't familiar with. Picking her up bridal style, he decides to bring her to the nurse. Thankfully the nurse also came to the school an hour early. He lays her onto one of the beds and sits next to it, watching her troubled sleep. She was crying and writhering in pain and unknown coldness. Her arms were covered in goosebumps to prove so.

"Hinata wake up." He says, placing a hand on her face which causes her to wake up.

"Are you okay? What did you say earlier?" Edward asks her.

"Ed-Kun kazoku au shinu." She replies in the same language as before.

"She's speaking Japanese." The nurse says over hearing their conversation.

"What did she say?" He asks frantically.

"She said Ed-kun which means she likes you, my family met death." The nurse translated.

"Gomenasai Ed-Kun Ogenki Desu Ka?" Hinata repeats what she said before.

"She's saying Ed-Kun I'm sorry, how are you?" The nurse says translating again.

"Uhhhh bien?" Edward replies.

"Nani?" Hinata replies.

"What is right, wrong language Japanese not Spanish." The nurse says, giving Edward a what the fucking hell is wrong with you, look.

"Could you ask her what's wrong?" Edward asks the nurse, who nods. She asks Hinata who replies.

"She says she met death, death killed Hinabi, death memories hurt." The nurse says.

"What does that mean?" Edward questions, the only thing he got from this was death somehow killed Hinata's sister Hinabi. But how could death kill someone? Death is the result of someone dying it can't cause it. The nurse asks Hinata Edward's question.

"She just said the same thing as before." The nurse says, before hurrying off to get ready for a long hard day of work.

"Can you stand?" He asks Hinata, who gives him a weird look seeming not to even understand what he's saying. Suddenly she lays back down and falls asleep. He waits for her to awake again, he waits two hours. Finally she wakes up. Hinata's eyes snap open, her cold orbs dart around the room nervously. She sits up, not seeming to know where or how she got into the nurse's office.

"E-Edward? What are we doing here? What happened?" She asks, seeing him sitting by the side of the bed.

"Hinata do you speak Japanese?" He asks ignoring her question.

"My parents said I used to be able to, but once learning English I lost the knowledge. It was my first language." She replies, confused by the question.

"How old were you when you learned English?" Edward asks, becoming curious. How could she speak Japanese so fluently and claim to have forgotten it?

"My parents say I was seven." She replies, seeming not to be sure of her own answer.

"Don't you know?" He asks, becoming more confused.

"No. There's gap in my memory from seven years old to fifteen." Hinata replies.

"You've had amnesia!" Screams Edward, why had she never mentioned this to him!?

"Hai. I only remember before and after not during. It was more like a coma, except I could still do things, and wasn't hovering between life and death." Hinata explains, blushing.

"How old are you? Do you even know how your sister died? Was she older or younger then you?" Asks Edward.

"Sixteen I managed to catch up after the memory gap. Her death happened during the gap, she was older then me. That's all I know about her." She replies.

He was never supposed to find out about it! How did he know about her possibly speaking Japanese? How did she get here? She only remembered possibly falling asleep sitting in the swing, hearing a voice, hit with a migraine and dizziness, and then waking up here. What exactly had happened?

"You've only been over it for a year!" Edward snarls. Hinata nods.

"Six months." She whispers. What could she say; it was the truth, it had only been six months since she came to her senses.

"Six fucking months!" Edward growls, his honey colored eyes blaze angrily at her, suddenly his face and voice become void of emotion.

"Can you get up?" He asks. Hinata nods, standing up. As soon as they exit the nurse's office, Edward (without a word) stalks away from Hinata, who just watches, a pained expression on her usual composed face.

Why was he so upset? She didn't understand this either! Hell even her parents didn't know! No matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember how Hinabi died. She felt as though she should for some strange eerie reason.

Walking through the empty school halls, Hinata makes her way to her locker. Suddenly she hears **her** voice again, once again taken over by a migraine and dizziness. Sinking to the floor, everything becomes blurry and darkness overtakes her.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Two girl about the age of six and seven run around giggling and laughing, currently in a game of tag. The blond haired girl with dark azure eyes tackles a indigo haired girl with cold grey eyes. The fall into a field of flowers laughing and giggling even more._

_"Come here!" Another girl around fifteen says to the indigo haired girl. The older girl was a twin (only older) of the younger girl._

_"Stay here! This time don't fallow me!" The older girl says to the younger. The younger girl pouts and unwillingly walks back over to her friend to continue their game. The older girl disappears into the forest._

_"Come on lets fallow her!" The blond haired girl says, the indigo haired one quickly agrees. The two kids fallow the older girl and hide behind a tree watching her chat away with a red haired boy with seafoam eyes. Suddenly the boy hits the older girl hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground, she spits up blood. He continues to beat her hard, hitting her over and over again._

_"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Both kids scream, coming from their hiding spot, behind the tree and running over to the older girl, crying. The boy grabs the blond haired girl by the scruff of the neck and throws her screaming and crying into the nearest tree. She hits it with a sickening crack and crumbles to the ground unmoving. Her lifeless azure eyes staring into nothing._

_He then takes out a butcher like knife, picks up the older girl by the throat and hold her up to his face, choking and thrashing, and takes the butcher knife and presses it to her throat. The younger girl watches in horror she cries and begs, but the boy ignores her, instead he presses the knife harder and harder, till it goes right through her throat. Blood spurts out like a fountain and drenches the younger girl. The boy drops the now dead girl onto the younger one, who screams and screams as if she's in agonizing pain._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

How was that for an ending of a chapter? Longer then the last chapter that's for sure! As I was typing this I got a huge inspiration. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata awoke in someone's room or rather bed

Hinata awoke in someone's room or rather bed. Daja vu washed over her, this was Edward's room. But what was she doing here? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was hearing a voice and then everything going black. Sitting up she sees Edward at the foot of the bed watching her intently.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asks, worry creasing his face.

"I'm fine but what happened?" Hinata asks. She was so confused! Why did she keep fainting? Even after she awoke from her a coma this never happened!

"Dunno, I was going to go to my 2nd period class but decided to apologize to you. So fallowing the way you went I see you laying on the floor. At first I thought you were dead, but when I picked you up, you were breathing. So I brought you here." Ed explains.

"Was anyone in the hallway? Besides us two?" She asks.

"Not that I know of…Oh wait a minute that girl named Kyoka." Edward replies.

Kyoka was the newest student, arriving right after Hinata did. She usually hung out with the Goths and Emos and stayed away from the Preps and Cheerleaders. The girl had pale bone like skin and long long glossy black hair, with lifeless hallow like grey eyes. She was your average Japanese gothic transfer student.

"Just her, you sure?" Hinata pries.

"Positive!" He replies.

"So you sure you're okay?" Edward adds in.

"I think, honestly I'm not sure anymore." Hinata mumbles, more to herself then Edward, remembering her dream. Who was the older girl, and what about the red haired guy and two little girls.

"Do your parents know about your fainting spells?" Edward asks.

"No, they'll send me to a mental institute, if they ever find out!" Hinata replies, hissing catlike.

"But maybe they'll actually be able to help!" He replies, trying to convince his stubborn girlfriend.

"No!" She shrieks, bursting into tears. Edward puts his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Trying to comfort the sobbing girl. He'd never seen Hinata this scared and confused before. He wanted to help her, he really did! But how?! When she kept holding back information.

"Shhh! Its okay! Shhh! Its gonna be okay! Don't worry; I'll always be here for you!" He crones into her ear. Before long Edward realized Hinata had cried herself to sleep.

"What could possibly happen next?" Edward asks outloud. Little did he know, he was about to get his answer very soon…

**Okamimaru:**

Please review! No review no next chapter, I mean it! So review for chapter 5!

* * *

Okami: Kyoka? That's the name of the grudge, shit! I'm gonna give myself nightmares!

Niisan: Makes death call noise

Okami: Stop that!

Niisan: That really scares you doesn't it?

Okami: No shit!

Niisan: LOL!

Okami: Not funny! You so mean!

Niisan: I could go into the pregnancy subject…

Okami: I'M NOT PREGNANT!

Niisan: Sure…

Okami: Continue making the grudge noise

Niisan: LOL! Makes death call noise again.

Okami: Bastard!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Hinata awoke in Edward's arms. She unintentionally slept over last night, without even letting her mom at least know. All well she'd face her dad's wrath later on.

"Edward! Wake up! School!" Hinata hisses, shaking Edward none too gently.

"Nice awakening, you could be more gentle!" He whines, his eyes still closed. Hinata smirks and playfully ruffles his hair.

"Get up, we aren't gonna be skipping again anytime soon." She retorts.

"You sure you're up to going to school?" He questions her, worry written in his sunset eyes, suddenly completely awake. Hinata gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm fine." She assures him. A few minutes later they were on their way to school.

Sitting in their first period class, Hinata zoned in and out, thinking about the past few months. How everything had changed. And about what the future could hold. Glancing over to Edward, she traces her eyes over him, noticing her staring he smirks suggestively. Hinata resists the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at him. Mrs. Mustang's lecture is interrupted by a knock on the door. The principal walks in, a boy behind her.

"Everyone this is Gaara." She announces. Hinata stops breathing and looks up blood red hair, kanji word for love tattoo, seafoam eyes, pale skin, it was him. Hinata begins to have a panic attack.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward asks, noticing his girlfriend's condition.

"It's him." She chokes out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru: **

That's the end, I know super short and another cliffhanger, but don't worry! Stay tune for Concrete Angel the 3rd story in the Angel Trilogy! Please Review!


End file.
